Bought by a redhead
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt owes alot of money to some'crime bosses'and only ends up owing more when he decides to buy Mello,instead of him being sold to someone else.But what will happen when the crime bosses decide they could get more for Mello?Rating may change in later chap
1. Chapter 1: The redhead

_Huh? W-what happened? Where am I? I...I was on the bus..._

* * *

"Hi there"

"I think you should leave the kid alone"

_

* * *

_

_The redhead! On the bus...he...stopped those guys...the ones who were looking at me. _

"Hey you're up" Someone said standing over me. "How ya' feeling?" He asked. He's tall and has red hair, and he's wearing goggles. "Well?" I couldn't answer I just kept looking at him. "Oh, you probably don't remember me, do you?" I still couldn't answer, I just kept looking at him.

"Well ain't you a quiet one..." He joked. "I'm the guy from the bus, the one who told you what bus you needed to get and told those guys to... well leave you alone basically. Remember?" He asked, with an almost hopeful look.

_He just asked you a question! Answer him before he thinks you're a complete weirdo! _"Yeah, I remember sort of...I remember some guys looking over at me, and then you were sat next to me and then I'm here, maybe you can fill in the gaps?" I asked, inching closer. _Shouldn't I be trying to move away from this guy? _"Or at least tell me who you are and where I am?" I asked, I was... nervous...he must have been able to hear it in my voice...or see it in my face.

"Well, I'm..." He started. I was curious and moving a little closer. "...The guy from the bus" He smiled and pointed at himself. I looked at him; un-amused. "Didn't find that funny then, huh? My names Matt, this is my house, well, sort of and well, you'll find out what I do for a living soon enough."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, snapping at him.

"You have a short temper? Anyway I told you my name, so what's yours?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Answer the question!" I shouted. I was getting angry.

"Calm down, and I'll thick 'bout it" He said with a serious face.

_What the hell is with this guy!? He's been smiling at me since he walked in the door and now he's looking at me like this! _"No! I said answer the pissing question!" I shouted even louder.

"And I said calm down." He pushed me over and pinned my arms to the bed I was sat on.

"W-what? G-get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" I yelled and started kicking my legs. He placed his knees on the top off my legs, to stop me from moving. It worked. _Get off me, it hurts!_

"Just calm down and I'll answer whatever you want, later." He told me moving his face closer to mine. "So, ya' gonna calm down?" He asked, moving his face even closer.

_Why the hell is he so close! _"F-fine" I told him. I could feel my face going red. He must be able to see it. He was smirking at me. "W-what?"

"Why's ya' face all red?" He asked his smirk widening.

"G-get off me!" I yelled and tried to get from under him. He narrowed his eyes, tightened his grip and pressed harder against me. "Owww! Get off!"

"Oh, sorry." He said and climbed off me. "Sorry about that." He was sat on the end of the bed, looking away from me.

I lay there with my arms above my head, for a second or two. "You said that already." I said and sat up. He looked back at me. "Sorry. You said it twice."

He looked a little shocked at me, then just smiled. "So I did."

"Hey Matt, You here?" A voice shouted. It was a man's.

"He's not supposed to be here yet." Matt said. He stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at me. "Ya' know I said you'd find out what I do for a living? Well I guess you're about to find out." He looked sad, I think the word is. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked out and shut the door.

* * *

End of chapter 1! Thank you for reading, please fav and review ^-^ It will be longer next chapter and this is my first attempt where Mello will be the uke :] so please tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2: I'll buy him

Matt's been out of the room for a while now, so here I am stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to their conversation. I have no idea who the other guy is but I think Matt works with him or for him, I'm not shore.

"Why is this such a big problem!? Every other job like this has been fine with you!" The other guy said, he sounded almost angry.

_'Every other job like this' what does he mean by that? _

"Well this one is a problem!" Matt shouted.

"Why? He's just a kid! Why does it matter!?" The other yelled.

_Are they talking about me? W-what the hell is going on? _

"I don't know it's just different this time." Matt started but the other guy interrupted.

"No! No, no, no! You are not doing this! You are not getting involved with that kid! I should've known you'd feel sorry for such a kid!" The guy shouted again.

_Huh? I don't understand. What are they talking about? _

"I'll take him of your hands."

"What!? No! You can't!" Matt shouted.

_Take me off his hands? _

"What the hell are you doing down here!?" The guy shouted at me.

The guy was stood right in front of me. He was taller than me and had messy brown hair. _How could I not have noticed him! _"W-who are you?" I said retreating up the stairs.

"Come on, were leaving." He said to me. He grabbed hold of my wrist.

"L-let go! Get off!" I shouted. I kicked my leg and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! You little shit!" He shouted. He pushed me and I fell back on to the stairs hitting my head on a step. It hurt. I wrapped my hands around my head. He clenched his fist and went to hit me. I looked up and Matt had grabbed hold of the man's wrist. "You said you were taking him away not beating him!" Matt yelled.

"Get the hell off me!" The guy shouted. He pulled his wrist out of Matt's grip. "You! Get your things together, if you have anything, and come with me."

"Matt, what's going on?" I asked, still holding my head.

"You gotta go with him, okay Mello" He said but he wasn't asking, he was almost telling.

"What, why? What the hell is going on!?" I shouted. I stood up and grabbed hold of Matt's top. "What's going on!?"

"My job. This is my job. I get told to take someone and take them to a place where they get sold." He told me.

"I-I don't understand. You take people to sell them? Why? Why would you do that!?"

"Because he was sold and now he owes people money. A lot of money he doesn't have." The guy said.

"That's why." Matt said confirming what the man had said. "I don't have a choice."

"B-but you helped me. You told me what bus to get! You stopped those guys!" I said loudly, grabbing at his top more and more. _I remember more of what happened..._ "I remember. You talked to me too. You told me your name then, and that you're eighteen and you had some problems at home, so now you live on your own and you can only rely on yourself!" I shouted as I remembered new things from our first meeting. His eyes widened. "Oh, and you like blonds!" I shouted, his face turned red.

"I've had enough of this! Come on!" The other guy shouted. He put his arm around my waist and started to pull me.

"Matt! Matt please! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay! I wanna stay with you!" I yelled grabbing at him. He just stood there, his eyes still wide.

"Add him to my debt." I heard Matt say. I looked up and his face was serious. "You can add him to my debt."

"What? You wanna buy this kid?"

"Yeah." Matt answered. He grabbed the man's hand and pulled them off me and pulled me close to him.

"Ergh...fine, but it goes on top of what you already owe." He told Matt. I grabbed Matt's top and gripped it tight.

"I know." He sighed. He looked down at me and then back to the man.

"Well I'll phone you later this week and tell you how much it'll be and to sort the rest of it out." The man said and left without another word.

"M-Matt? Y-you okay?" I asked looking up at him. His face was pale white, like he was sick or something.

He looked down at me. "Yeah." He smiled.

"So what happens now?" I asked, still holding on to him.

"Well, now you belong to me." He smirked.

"I-I don't know if that's a bad or a good thing but that means I stay here right?"

He nodded at me. "And what do you mean you don't know if it's a good or bad thing?" He asked smiling a little.

"You have a mischievous smirk." I told him bluntly.

He looked a little shocked. "Is that so?" He asked smirking again.

"To say you're eighteen, you shore seem to act like a kid."

"Oh, really? And how old are you exactly?" He asked looking at me as if I were wrong.

"Fourteen."

"Well, to say you're fourteen you sure hold on to a 'mischievous kid' pretty tight." He said, smirking again.

"Wha-?" I started but realised I was holding on to him pretty tight. I let go as fast as I could and turned away from him. "Y-you said I belong to you so w-what does that mean exactly?"

"Heh, well you belong to me so..." He started. He stood right behind me, his body touching my back and his hands holding onto my upper arms. "You have to do whatever I say, no matter what it is..." He whispered into my ear.

My face turned bright red. I could feel it. I moved away and turned to face him. "W-w-w-what the hell!?!"

"Hahaha! I was joking. Haha, you need to relax." He said laughing at how much I freaked out. His face turned serious all of a sudden. "But you can't leave. Not ever."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't know whether to be curious or scared by the look on his face.

"You can't leave me. That's easy to understand isn't it?" He asked walking closer to me. I moved back and my back hit against the wall. He put his face close to mine. "You understand, Mello?"

"Y-yea- how do you know my name? I didn't tell you yet, did I? Huh, and you said it earlier, too!" I asked, inching my face closer to his, unintentionally. He just smiled at me.

"Well, it's late you should go to bed. Come on I'll show you which room is yours." He told me and led me to my new room.

* * *

End of chapter 2! Thanx for reading ^-^ Please review and fav.


End file.
